Titans Pasts: Raven's Destiny
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: We all know that Raven's father is Trigon. But do we know that Raven actually has six brothers as well and that she and her brothers are really the seven deadly sins? Well, now you do. Disclaimer: I own nothing...
1. My Real Troubles

Having a demon for a father would make anybody's life difficult. Now try having a demon for a father, six half-demon brothers, a sorceress for a mother, a destiny that says you will destroy the Earth, and having to be raised by monks because your emotions are dangerous. Sigh. And people always wonder why I'm so anti-social. I don't try to be, but years of not being allowed to feel emotions kind of do that to people. But other than that my life was pretty boring, the monks don't have any TV's or anything and I spent most of my time meditating, reading, and learning.

But not everything was boring, I did have a few unpleasent moments. And my father wasn't that secretive about my destiny either. He often tried to take me to the underworld, but Azar's powers kept him away. My mother helped keep him away too, using the spells that Azar taught her. I didn't know this at first, but my powers kept him at bay as well, I didn't know I was protecting them, no one did. I was surprised when I found out, or as surprised as I could get. But I'm only telling you the good things, and my life was far from good.


	2. Missing, Escaping, and Cruel Trainings

My mother, Arella, was a missing child, a child that would never be found. She ran away from her home when she was seventeen, unable to handle her depression. Why she was depressed? I'm not sure. She was tricked into joining followers of Trigon who gave her away to be Trigon's bride. She knew that he was a demon but thought that his human form was real. She didn't see his true form until she was trapped in the Underworld, and as long as she was down there, he could do what ever he wanted with her. And that resulted, in the birth of the Seven Deadly Sins. I was going to be the sin of Vainity, the youngest of them. But before I was born my mother escaped and ran to Azarath, where they kept us safe from the wrath of Trigon.

The monks knew of my destiny, and were determined to save the Earth. They raised me to feel nothing, and control my powers. I wasn't allowed to see my mother, except for on certain occasions, because they believed that if I made any attachments I would eventually harm that person accidentally. People would consider this a cruel thing to do, but it was the right thing. I could hurt my mother if I wasn't careful, and even though I couldn't see her I could sense her watching my lessons, secretly helping me in the particularly hard ones. They gave me my mirror to help me, saying that if I was unable to control my emotions I should travel into my mind and force them to behave. I never had to before, I usually only traveled there for advice anyway. My life was peaceful and quiet... till my brothers showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is another short chapter, I'm trying to make it longer but their lives are kind of hard to put into chapters without them being short. And I know I could just make it a one shot but there's no fun in those... <strong>

**Just so you know, Arella's real name is Angela Roth, but when she moved to Azarath the monks changed her name to Arella which means "Messanger Angel" in Azarathian.**


	3. Visits and Earth

My life was fine for all I knew, until my brothers showed up when I was six. Wrath, the oldest, kept trying to convince me to join Trigon. Not knowing about my destiny yet I started to freak out. I guess he sensed what I was feeling because he started to talk about how dragging me down to the Underworld would be more fun than he thought. He then transformed into his true form, the Assyrian Lion. That definitly freaked me out. And just so you know half-demons don't get their powers till they reach a certain age, and until now I didn't have my powers.

So when I freaked out I happened to turn into MY true form, which is a black dragon with tentacules coming out of it's back. Yeah, I know. it's creepy, but I'm a demon what did you expect. So I turned into my true form and attacked my brother. We fought intensely, every now and then and Azarthian or one of my other brothers would join in. Eventually I won, sending him and the others back down to the Underworld. Because of that the monks told me about my destiny and became more determined to teach me how to control my powers, which did result in many bodily injuries and accidental transporting to other diminsions to the monks and myself.

When I finally thought I was ready, I asked the monks if I could go to Earth. At first, they refused, saying things like " Your not ready" or " Your too dangerous", but an order from Azar, their spiritual leader , eventually let me go. At first I was surprised, I had never meet Azar even though she was in charge of my training, so I was shocked that she'd let me go. I was stunned even more when Azar visited me the day I was leaving, giving me her book as a gift. They also granted me the right to see my mother since I was leaving. And that thirty minutes was spent talking, weeping, and farewells. Because of that, I left Azarath feeling slightly joyful.

That is, till I got to Earth. I didn't expect that I'd have to stop people fighting on my first day. The monks did say that the Earth was full of evil people, but I thought that they were just exaggerating. Then I found out that some aliens were going to destroy the city and that I was going to have to help the four other people I grew more annoyed. What a perfect way to start my new life. I helped the four people of course, but despite my earlier annoyence with them, I grew to actually like them. We evenually became great friends, some more than others, and I decided to stay, because having people to consider family when you've grown up without feelings is actually kind of nice.


End file.
